


Make you sorry

by Boudoir_Writer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Andy is a brat, Andy is a pain slut, As much as Andy allows, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domme Quynh, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Figging, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, POV Quynh | Noriko, Power Dynamics, Riding Crops, Scrubbing floors, Spanking, They also love kinky sex, implied - Freeform, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boudoir_Writer/pseuds/Boudoir_Writer
Summary: “All right, all right. I’m sorry,” she huffs. “There, I said it. Happy now?”Quynh shakes her head - Andy never knows when to quit.“Nice try, love,” Quynh gets off her, patting Andy’s back, not without fondness. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you mean it in no time.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Make you sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a timestamp for a “how they met (and started having Über-kinky sex)” in the Postal Bride Universe that has somehow taken residence in my brain. Haven’t written that one yet, but apparently that doesn’t mean I can’t come up with some filth in the meanwhile. So, there, enjoy.
> 
> Mind the tags. If you think I missed any please let me know.
> 
> Unbetaed 
> 
> If you need any clarification before reading, feel free to message me or ask on tumblr @ boudoirwriter

Quynh sits back on her heels and rubs at her brow with her wrist. Her plait is coming undone, again, and wisps of hair keep sticking to her face. It’s driving her crazy, but she’s almost done scrubbing the floor.

God knows when it was the last time Andy took a brush to it. Maybe never, going by the grime she’s been dealing with.

She plunges the brush in the bucket and is about to resume the tedious task with renewed determination, her fingers beyond pruning and her knees and back sore - that’s when a shadow cuts into the kitchen door.

Quynh takes a look at Andy’s boots, caked in mud and god knows what else, and narrows her eyes, pausing.

Andy sets down her hatchet and leans against the door frame, arms crossed over under her breasts, mouth twitching. She’s covered in a fine sheet of sweat, having spent the last hour chopping firewood out back. The frayed undershirt she stripped down to almost transparent, hardened nipples about to poke holes into the thin fabric.

Oh, she knows what Andy is playing at, but Quynh won’t be swayed, she  _ won’t _ . She points the brush at Andy and warns her: “You get mud on my floor, I’ll make you sorry.”

“Really,” Andy says, tone teasing, but Quynh knows her, know what she’s thinking.  _ Goddammit. _

She sets down her brush, pushes another wisp of hair off her face, mutters through her clenched jaw: “Fucking try me.”

Andy tilts her head, gives her a  _ look _ . Oh, here we go. Quynh gives a long suffering sigh and tucks her toes under her feet.

Ready. As if in slow motion, Andy stomps a dirty boot on the tiles Quynh just spent the last two hours scrubbing back to a gleam, mud splattering  _ everywhere _ .

She doesn’t get to take another step, Quynh is on her in the next moment, her naked foot hooking around Andy’s ankle, twisting, her other leg swiping at the back of Andy’s knee. She goes down hard, with a loud  _ oomph _ . More mud splatters on the tiles and Quynh sees  _ red _ .

She’s got one knee on the small of Andy’s back, one hand in her hair, wrenching her head back, the other grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm so that the back of Andy’s hand is flat between her shoulder blades.

Andy bucks and snarls but it’s half hearted. Her other arm is free and if she really wanted to, she would put it to good use, make Quynh really work for it. She doesn’t.

Quynh suppresses a knowing smile and ponders. Her poor love must be feeling neglected if she’s resorting to such antics. Still, better disabuse her of the notion that behaving like a brat will get her what she wants. Quynh will never see the end of mud tracks on her floors, otherwise.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” she chides, all fake sweetness as she presses her knee down harder and wrenches Andy’s head back. “I should make you lick it up.”

A shudder runs through Andy at the threat and Quynh rides it with her. Then she let’s go off her hair to tug at the ribbon free from her plait. She makes quick work of looping it around Andy’s wrist, and then her other wrist.

Immediately Andy tests her restraints. Quynh left very little give, and watches as Andy realizes that before slumping back on the floor. She cranes her neck over her shoulder, eyes narrowed - but the flush on her cheeks is telling, the black of her pupils even more.

“Quynh,” she snaps. “Come on.”

This is the best part, Quynh thinks, when Andy realizes how deep of a grave she just dug herself into.

“I told you I’d make you sorry. And you aren’t sorry yet, are you?”

Andy’s breath hitches, but she tries to hide it by rolling her eyes and snorting loudly.

“All right, all right. I’m sorry,” she huffs. “There, I said it. Happy now?”

Quynh shakes her head - Andy never knows when to quit. 

“Nice try, love,” Quynh gets off her, patting Andy’s back, not without fondness. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you mean it in no time.”

She busies herself at the kitchen table, grabbing a nicely shaped ginger root and peeling it quickly. She can see Andy pushing into her shoulder, getting her needs under herself.

“Do you think it wise to get more mud on my floor?” Quynh muses without looking up from carving the ginger into a thin plug. Andy tenses, eyes wide, but stays.

Satisfied with the shape of the ginger, Quynh goes back to Andy, makes quick work of wrestling her out of those disgusting boots and her trousers.

Andy’s pale buttocks come into view, the welts from the last time they did this barely visible.

Yes, the poor dear must be desperate. Still, she should know better.

Quynh pushes two fingers deep into Andy’s slit, with no preamble or finesse. She’s not at all surprised to find it already slick. Andy groans and tilts her hips back, clinging to Quynh’s fingers. So very desperate, Quynh smirks, circling her clit with her thumb. She has her gushing in no time, her fingers drenched when she pulls out.

“Oh, come on,” Andy groans at the loss of contact and curses when Quynh pinches and twists her labia, milking a pained gasp.

“Hush,” she warns and moves to Andy’s asshole. It twitches under her touch, and circles the rim with her slick fingers before pressing, first one, then another. Just a bit of stretch will do, the ginger plug is barely wider than her fingers.

“Here we go,” Quynh murmurs and starts pushing it in. Andy, in spite of her attitude, tries to pull away then. Quynh slaps her thigh, hard, and doesn’t relent until the plug is fully in.

Andy goes completely still then, knowing that clenching around the root will only make it burn worse. Now that won’t do - it’s a punishment, after all.

“There, there,” Quynh soothes, but she rubs at Andy’s stiff clit until her hips start rocking, buttocks tensing, her need evidently burning hotter than the ginger. She stops, then, undoes the ribbon around Andy’s wrists, the skin there already rubbed raw. Quynh takes her time tying her hair back into a neat plait, watching Andy gasp and writhe on the floor. She doesn’t touch herself, or try to remove the ginger: much as she likes to misbehave, she knows better.

Hair finally out of her face, Quynh surveys the damage to the kitchen floor and grimaces. Oh, never mind. It’s not her problem now.

“Get to it,” she snaps her fingers and settles into a chair to supervise. Andy blinks and frowns then figures it out. She pushes up on hand and knees.

“Fuck off.”

Ah, Andy,  _ Andy _ . Always so fucking stubborn. Quynh rolls her eyes and leaves without a word. She can hear the quick gasp her departure elicits, it puts a knowing smile on her face.

She’s back not a moment later, before Andy can take her absence the wrong way. Already her eyes have gone wary, but then she sees Quynh holding the riding crop it’s back to willfulness.

It was a gift from Andy. “Not for the horse,” she had said, as if Quynh needed her to specify. She’d never use one on a horse, and besides Andy’s horses are perfectly behaved - unlike Andy.

Quynh doesn’t repeat herself, doesn’t explain - there’s no need for any of that, she just strides over to Andy and the moment she’s within reach she brings the crop down on Andy’s buttocks, lash, after lash, after lash. No finesse to it, no teasing, only the full swing of her arm like a ram against Andy’s granite stubbornness.

Thing is, Quynh can be just as stubborn, when properly motivated. And Andy tracking mud all over her floor is  _ great _ motivation. 

Andy curses, and gasps, and clenches around the plug, cursing and gasping some more.

By the time her hands scrabble for purchase on the tiles, as if she’s trying to crawl away, Quynh’s arm is aching and Andy’s ass is a  _ mess _ .

And finally, finally she shouts “All right, all right - ouch, Jesus  _ fuck _ , Quynh, I fucking get it _. _ ”

Quynh huffs and smacks her glistening cunt hard, once, for good measure. Andy legs give then and she back to splaying on her front, with a wail that turns into a moan.

“There,” Quynh chuckles at the display. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She settles back on her chair to reap the benefits of their little impromptu session.

It’s an entertaining view, Andy slowly gathering her wits, dragging herself to the bucket and the brush, on shaking limbs. She sets to scrubbing the floor, face like a thunderstorm, her smarting buttocks and plugged ass on display. She bristles and scowls when Quynh sweetly points out she missed a spot, or comments on how much Andy must enjoy scrubbing floors, given that her cunt is dripping non stop.

Eventually the floor is back to its former shine and Andy seems properly chastised, kneeling quietly at Quynh’s feet. 

“Are we feeling sorry yet?”

Andy huffs but gives a curt nod. Quynh knows to picks her battles, so she lets that one go and raises a naked foot, places it on Andy’s shoulder. “Show me then.”

Andy kisses the inside of her ankle, gentle, reverent - that’s the apology Quynh was waiting for. She can then hook her leg around Andy’s back, heel against her spine, pull up her skirt as she urges Andy closer. She goes eagerly, shuffling forward on her knees until she settles between Quynh’s thighs and starts lapping at Quynh’s slit as if starved, nipping and sucking at her clit, chasing her taste into every fold. Quynh has no trouble admitting that Andy is very good at this. She’s  _ brilliant _ .

“That’s it,” she gasps as Andy moans and presses her face between her legs, rubbing her nose against her clit as she starts to tongue fuck her in earnest. “Good girl.”

Her orgasm is a slow, sweet swelling, unraveling from the core of her to her toes. Quynh sighs with it, rides it and the aftershocks as Andy slows down to gentle licks and feather light kisses. They spend a few quiet moments, Andy just shuddering and gasping for breath, a heated cheek pressed against Quynh thigh, Quynh fingers in her hair, petting her as she fights for control over her needs.

“Come here,” she murmurs then and pulls Andy sideways over her lap. Quynh removes the ginger plug, tosses it in the bucket still full of soapy water. She rubs at Andy’s smarting buttocks, but stays clear of her cunt. Andy tilts her hips and gives her a  _ what are you waiting for  _ look from over her shoulder. Quynh smiles back honey sweet as she drags her nails over a particularly vicious welt. Andy narrows her eyes and hisses through her teeth.

“You didn’t think I’d reward your abysmal behavior, did you?” she inquires and Andy rolls her eyes but doesn’t protest, settles back over Quynh’s lap and lets her examine her handiwork, her untouched cunt dripping uselessly.

Later, as she leans against Andy in the copper tub, the fireplace crackling and bathing them in red and yellows

Andy clicks her tongue and sinks deeper into the warm, lavender scented water. “I don’t know about you, but that felt pretty rewarding to me.”

Quynh snorts and shakes her head at her wife’s grumble..

“I’m glad you think so, darling, because that’s all the reward you are going to get until those welts disappear.”

Andy scoffs, she must know it will take at least a couple of weeks for the bruises to fade.

“Fuck, Quynh. That’s unfair.”

Quynh shrugs, doesn’t even bother hiding a satisfied smirk.

“I agree. But you know what’s also unfair? You deciding to mess with my floors because you can’t ask for what you need.”

“Oh, come  _ on, _ that’s bullshit. And I cleaned it up, didn’t I?“

“I made you clean it up, my dear. Like I’ll make you bend over and give you the belt if you keep spouting nonsense,” she warns. Knowing Andy it won’t be long before she’ll have to make good on her threat.

She must know it too because Quynh can hear her teeth clicking shut a moment later. “Good girl,” Quynh sighs, patting her knee. “Now wash my hair, will you? Beating your stubborn ass gave me a sore arm.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, let me know!


End file.
